Anima
by 99Roosters
Summary: What would happen if the anima weren't the usual animals, like crows and bears. What if they were like griffins and unicorns
1. In the beginning

Along time ago, when stories were not even documented, just passed around by tongue, their was a young girl who was the most beautiful girl in the land. Travelers from far and wide would come to see the beautiful girl, and soon the gods in the sky took notice of her beauty.

"Do you see that mortal down there?" A god named Sui, said to another god named Chi.

"What a sight she is! Of course i can see her, who cant?" Chi responded, when a plan started forming in his head.

"I think she is going to be my bride... Yes, she will be my wife as soon as i grant the girl immortality." Sui said out loud. Chi turned to his brother, for that was what they were.

"You think you could marry such a find maiden? And how do you even know you can grant her immortality?" Chi challenged. Soon, other gods and goddesses took notice to the noise, and soon came to see the disturbance.

Soon, all of the gods took notice to the beautiful girl, and they all joined in to the fighting. But, you see, the gods had their goddesses who soon became jealous and violent.

Before the goddesses could even start to formulate all the terrible things they would do to the girl, their youngest, and wisest sister stepped forward.

"Sisters, please... let us not take out our wrath on this innocent child who cannot help the way she looks, but take it out on our ungrateful lovers." Their little sister, Choi (**Ch-oy) **announced, not wanting to see innocent blood spilled.

Soon the gods decided a way to settle the matter. They were all to send their patron animal after the girl, and whose ever could get to the girl first could marry her.

"Perfect." Mumbled Choi, and she ran down to her older, jealous sisters. "Here's the plan. Baie, i need you to compare the the patron animals until you find one compatible with the maiden. Then Qu, i need you to enhance the compatibility."

* * *

Soon the patron animals were lined up at the start. Their was a Lion, a Hare, a Monkey, an Owl, and a Griffin. Choi held the flag and waited for the gods and goddesses to gather.

"Today we hold a competition for the hand of the most beautiful maiden in the land," The goddesses all looked at each other deviously. "On the count of three the patron animals will race to the maiden, collect her, and bring her back here."

"One...Two...THREE!" And the race was on.

They were all head to head, until they came to the cliff. The land animals had to take another path, but the air animals could fly. But none of them were faster than the Griffin.

Soon, the Griffin was right outside the maidens cave. He turned around and noticed that the others animals were no where in sight. So, with a shrug, he entered the cave.

"Is someone there?" A voice called out from the darkness. "Yes, i am the Griffin Zain, Patron Animal to the god Venous." Zain said with pride, And with that he lept forward and grabbed the maiden.

But, as they were taking off, a mass storm was breaking out, shoving them back into the cave. With a sigh, Zain said "We will have to stay here for the night." And guarded the entrance.

"Well, was that really called for? I don't think you needed to grab me in your claws and take me to heaven knows where... where were you taking me?" The girl asked.

"I was taking you to the mountain of the gods, where you will marry my patron and gain immortality. It is a great honor and you should be proud, blah blah blah." The griffin said, soon loosing interest for he had seen it before.

"You do not agree with their methods?" The maiden asked, curling up into a ball. She was interested what such a magnificent being had to say.

"No, they take fancy to some random women, and decide to wed her... but sometimes the other gods notice her and then they get into an argument and feel the need to compete for her! But, i do understand why they were so ferocious today. You are a sight to behold." Zain said in a dreamy voice, loosing his bold front.

"Why, thank you... you are a very handsome being, and you are quiet a charm..." The maiden tryed to finish, but was stopped by Zain's lips. Since Zain was an immortal Griffin, selected by the gods, he could do things that other Griffins couldn't... like turn human.

And in that cave, magic happened. The goddesses were pleased, and found out that they had actually brought two beings together that actually loved each other. So, the made the maiden immortal, and hid them from the gods so that they could live their lives together in peace.

But, something happened that shouldn't of happened. The maiden, whom Zain named Kirei got pregnant.

"We must do something about this!" Said Baie. "We cant just sit around while a new species is added to the race of +anima!" A goddesses named Tui announced. "Your right... for once." Choi mumbled the last part low enough so none of her sisters heard her. "I'm afraid we must place a curse on them." Choi announced. The goddesses gasped. The never placed curses on people unless it was completely necessary.

* * *

Choi walked to the secret land that the goddesses created for the couple, sadness clouding her heart. Kirei was on the porch, fixing a pair of Zain's pants. He had been in human form more and more.

When Kirei saw Choi, she smiled and got up to go greet her friend. When she rose from her seat, you could notice immediately how swollen she had gotten. 'Odd,' the goddess thought,'she hasn't gone into labor yet.'

When Kirei saw her friends confused face, she herself showed a face of confusion. "Does something trouble you, friend?" Kirei questioned.

"You have just gotten very big." Choi admitted, growing a smile.

"Ah, yes, i suppose i have, haven't i?" The pregnant women smiled, rubbing her stomach lovingly.

But soon, Kirei made a face, a face that Choi had waited for and smiled at. A face of utter pain and horror. Kirei bent, clutching her stomach as she went down, breathing quick breaths of panic.

Choi was immediately was by her friends side, hoisting her up and supporting her to the house. "Why am i already in pain?" Kirei asked, uncertain of what she was experiencing.

"A contraction, you will have many more before the birth, so keep breathing." Choi answered helping her friend into the house and onto a place where the birth could begin.

"What in the world?" Zain gasped, dropping the wood for the fire. "Oh, hi dear... Ummm, im having contractions!"Was Kirei's reply before the next wave set in.

* * *

"Ok, now PUSH!" Choi screamed, but not as loud Kirei screamed, which wasn't as loud as Zain's scream who was holding Kirei's hand.

Many screams and pushes later, you could hear a crying sound, a beautiful cry. "Congratulations, you have been blessed with a beautiful baby girl." Choi smiled down at the now complete family.

"I will name her Choi, after my good friend, my best friend." Kirei said, smiling at her now calm baby.

"Ok, we've had our happy moment... now please do what you must." Zain said, slightly grim, if you could be grim with a smile on your face.

"What? What do you mean? I dont understand..." Kirei started, but was silenced when Choi grabbed her baby.

"Didn't you wonder why Choi came exactly when our child was to be born?" Zain questioned as the goddesses cradled baby Choi.

"I... I need to put a curse, an enchantment if you will, that will keep someone like her from ever appearing for a period of time..." Choi began, but was stopped short when Kirei trembled, "Someone like her? Whats wrong with her?"

None of them noticed the fact that baby Choi was flying around the room, swishing her tail around, and scratching the curtains.

"That's what i mean." The goddess gestured to baby Choi. The goddess walked over to the flying baby, and drew a circle around her so that she wouldn't fly off. Then she began to chant, light and symbols flying around the baby. Then it was over, and baby Choi landed in Kirei's arms, asleep.

"Their, now no one like her will appear for a time, i shall see you all later." Choi stated moving toward her friend, kissing her forehead, shaking hands with Zain, and then gave baby Choi a doll.

They saw her often, but they never mentioned that curse. ever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, so im starting off in a village of slaves. There is 2 classes, slave or master. There are not many escapes, but a main one is death.**

* * *

** "**I have to keep running. Their going to get me! I cant stop, stopping means... STOP! Dont think like that or you will make yourself sick and you will have to stop. I have to keep running. I cant end up like Jinny, oh poor Jinny. I shouldn't of left her back their... Oh my gosh! Their catching up!" I mutter every word except the last phrase.

I dont know how long ive run, but i cant stop. They have sent the hounds on me, and i cant stop running. I see a ditch and i dive into it to catch my breath. I rub dirt all over me to cover my scent, and cross a river thats in the ditch. Now i stop for breath.

"One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... TEN!" And then i start running again. The howls seem ever closer than before, but i cant stop running.

Then i see the first hound. Its Tiber, the fastest one, and the most ambitious. I slide, pick up a sharp rock and hurl it at Tiber. It catches him right in the face, making him stop and howl.

I cant believe how far ive come, because ive made it to the cliff. The last place you wanna be caught, because you have to make a choice. Either jump, or go back to the Village, the Village of Slaves.

Soon, im surrounded by hounds, but they dont attack, because they cant attack me. They have been taught not to, but they will when the hound master shows up. But i would rather die than see him.

I look down, to see if theres any possibility that i would live. There isnt any. So, i wait for the master of hounds.

Theres a rustle in the bushes and i prepare for the worst that could be thrown at me. "You know, we didnt have to do this, you could of just been a good girl and waited for morning. We could of talked, you and i. You could of told me you didnt want to marry." Said a sly voice, the voice of someone who i thought to be my friend.

"I already told you, i will not marry someone like you! I thought you were my friend! I thought i could trust you! But no! Your just like every perverted master's son who got alittle bit of power and noticed a pretty face with an ok body!" I practically screamed.

His name was Edmund, and i thought he was my friend. Last year i was being beaten by his father, but he stopped him and asked if he could have me instead. Edmund had said he hated the fact that we had slaves, and would save every slave he could, if he could. But it was all a lie. He confronted me an hour ago, and wanted me to marry him. Thats another way to be free.

"Please Eve," For that was my name, "I really do like you! Its not my fault that you just so happen to have grown up and i just so happen to have been made a Jr. Master of the Hounds." He said in a innocent voice, but his sly face said it all.

"What will happen if i come back? What will happen if i surrender and come quietly?" I asked the last part in a whisper, afraid of the answer.

"Surrender? You make it sound like we are at war! Well, no one actually knows you ran away... i could say we went for a walk while i took the hounds out for a run, and you slipped, for an explanation for the dirt. But..." His voice drifted off, leaving that menacing but in the air.

"But...?" I tried to jump start him, deciding to play his game. "But, you must accept the proposal, and MARRY me!" He finished, examining my face, but his eyes trailed down my neck, to my chest...

"So? What will it be? Will you accept? Will i have to blow the whistle and send the hounds after you, and say it was an accident and that we were only minus one slave?" He finished, enjoying the horror on my face.

I did the only thing i could do to save my pride, my mind, my soul, and my body. I jumped. I heard a loud NOOOOOOO! but that was muted out when something strange started to happen.

My body transformed. I mean it was already transformed into the most beautiful slave in the village, and i had even heard whispers that i was the most beautiful in the village. I had long, straight blonde hair, my eyes changed color, and i had an amazing figure, up and down. But this was something else.

I was surrounded by darkness, except a single figure, and it wasn't death. It strolled over to me, and looked into my eyes. I heard one voice that must of been what he was. _Griffin._

And then he walked right into me and i transformed. My feet grew long sharp talons, that were deadly yet graceful. My hands softened until it was like fur, and my nails sharped to a point, which i could retract at will. A long lions tail grew on the line bordering my but and my waste, perfect for grabbing things or whipping people. Lions ears grew on my head giving me wondrous hearing. And then eagle wings spouted on my back, large beautiful wings. On my upper arm, just below my should, a mark planted itself. Wings and lion claws, thats the best i can describe it.

When i came out of the darkness, i flew, shocking a tearful and angry Edmund. I never felt to free and happy, so i started doing tricks in the sky. I flipped, and i zoomed, and i twirled around. But then a spot in the sky started to open. A black swirling spot, getting bigger and bigger by the second. Soon everything was covered by the dot and i was next, and there was no escape.

Then i woke up in a cold sweat, on the day in my dream i was propossed to by Edmund.


	3. Chapter 2

It was only a dream... But it seemed so real. But me, and +anima? And a griffin +anima at that. Impossible. I needed to think more clearly, i needed to talk to someone. So i dressed in my simple outfit, i guess it kind of looked like a sheet, and it could of been since i was a slave. It wrapped around me like those in greece. I found my sandals... which needed to be fixed again, and ran out to the stables.

"Kyle? Kyle are you here?" I called out as loud at i could, but not loud enough for others outside to overhear. "Who wants to know?" A voice called from what seemed like no where.

"Its me, Eve... I need to talk to you." I called out into the darkness, hoping that no one unwanted would discover me. A single figure stepped out from the darkness into the lantern light, carefully yet boldly. 'Ah, if it isnt my angel Eve from the garden of eden... run into anymore snake demons?" Kyle joked, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Garden of Eden? Snake demons? What are you mumbling about now?" I asked, looking up into his brilliant green eyes. "Ah, just another religion from my travels. So, what may i help my flower with on this stary night?" He cooed, rocking me side to side in his embrace.

"I...I had another dream again. About Edmund and the griffin. And this one was the worst... It seemed too real, and the day in my dream is today." I explained, pulling away and facing him. "Another glimpse into the future huh? I cant believe its actually going to happen today. With any luck you could just be crazy and the dream may not come true." He thought aloud, rubbing the back of his neck.

"If the dream is true, then Edmund is going to propose to me, and ill be chased by the hounds. Wait, is the dream going to happen exactly like i dreamt it?" I asked, full of wonder. "No, you could change it, you could, heaven forbide, say yes and marry the snake. But, if you follow the dream exactly, you would make it." Kyle was already formulating a plan in his head.

"Yes, you could follow the vision, and when you fly away, you could fly back to the barn and we could leave together!" He finished, finally happy with an escape plan for me that resulted in both of us leaving alive.

"Wait, what about Jinny? She tryed to save me from him... when i leave, you need to run in and save her. We could take them with us, her and Gaston. Their both +anima, useful ones too! Jinny's a cheeta +anima, and Gaston's an elephant +anima. Its perfect." I said, looking at Kyle hopefully. "It is perfect." He said lovingly, going back into the position where his arms were around me.

"Well, i need to go. I become an eligible women today, and i need to get ready." I explained, getting ready to leave. "Until tonight my love, the moment of truth." Kyle stated with a bow.

"Until tonight." I murmered. "The moment of truth." And with that i walked out of the stable, to the slave house for my preperations.


	4. Chapter 3

I dont think i've ever been so nervous about walking to the masters house... to see Edmund, to serve him... since i am his slave.

'It could be just a dream, like Kyle said i could just be crazy!' Eve thought to herself, trying to put her mind at ease. Of course she couldnt cause she knew deep down it would happen... it always does.

Ever since she as little, Eve knew when something was going to happen. From a gut feeling to dreaming about it, she always knew. No one could surprise her or do anything unexpected to her, so she felt safe.

She knew when Edmunds father was going to beat her, and she knew that Edmund was going to save her before she died. Eventually. So she felt safe the whole time, and sure enough Edmund came right when he first finger snapped. Edmund had yelled at his father with such fury that i didnt just surprise his son, it surprised himself.

'No... no stop it Eve, or your going to remember...' Eve had another little gift, but she called it a curse. When she thought about a memory long enough, even if it wasnt her own, she would remember the whole thing like she was there herself. At first it scared her, but she learned to control it and use it. Only a few people knew about it, and Edmund was one of them.

* * *

There was two men, the head master and his brother. They were not drunk, and Eve had done nothing wrong. She was only at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

"AHHHHHH!" Eve cried out. She had never been beaten, never been scolded or slapped. So she had nothing to prepare herself for the utter pain and agony coursing up her body, a pain that would heal, but never truly leave.

They used their hands, feet, heads, and belts. But soon they wanted more. So the head master sent his brother, who was bloody, into the house to get clubs and whips.

The funny thing was, no one stopped him as he moved through the house. No one stopped him when he was trailing blood through the room, or when he grabbed their sharpest whips and heaviest clubs.

Only Edmund had noticed the fact that he was sneering. The brother never liked Eve because her father would not give her to him. He could never take it out on her until tonight, so he had her father hung.

Only Edmund and Eve's family knew of his white hot hatred towards her. So naturally Edmund followed his uncle. Imagine his surprise when he was led out into the rain where they were beating his child hood friend.

"What is this?" Edmund roared. His father, the head of house, and his brother swirled around. The head of house was holding Eve, so she fell into the mud when he turned. That made Edmund even more angry.

"Edmund! What... what are you doing out here? I thought you had riding lessons." His father muttered, looking at his brother. "It rained." Edmund spit through clenched teeth, trying to control his temper and rage.

"Why...are...you...hurting...EVE!" Edmund roared like a fierce dragon who lost his greatest treasure. Over the years of friendship, Edmund had learned to love the girl, but this was before his heart was poisoned. This was before the marriage proposal.

"We dont need to have a reason to beat a slave." His uncle sneered. "We just need to have the head of house, make that I!" His uncle smirked.

Turning, the head of house faced his brother. "Excuse me? You just need to have me here? Whats going on?" He turned from his brother to his son.

"Uncle has hated Eve ever since her father refused to wed her to him. Thats why he was hung, he never stole thread let alone extra meat. " Edmund ratted out his uncle who was looking at his nephew with all new eyes.

"Ya ok! I admit what Edmund says is true! But who cares? We're both here brother, so why dont we send in the brat and get back to our fun." The uncle tempted his brother, trying to conceal a sneer.

"First off Peter," For peter was the uncles name, "I always knew you only used me for my title, i just thought today was the day you actually wanted to have fun with me. Second, my son is NOT a brat. Third, this isnt fun, this is sick!" The head of house spat at Peter.

"Fine! You and Edmund go back inside! Im gonna finish what i stared!" Peter screamed, grabbing a club. Swinging it up above his head, he prepared to bash it upon the frail girls back.

"NO!" Edmund screamed, and threw his entire body onto his uncle, knocking him over, right as Peter was swinging down. Edmund was now on top of Peter, so he started to punch the lights out of him. Over and over.

The head of house had to call over three more servants before they pryed Edmund off his uncle. He had basically taken out all his anger on his uncle. "Go take Eve into the house." His father whispered to his son, cause he wasnt angry with him. If Edmund hadnt done it, he would of.

So Edmund turned to the heap that was Eve. He carefully picked her up, and she was alot lighter than he had expected. "Father, i want her to be my personal slave." Edmund said shortly, and only waited long enough for his father to nod his head before he ran into the house.

"EDMUND!" A shriek came from behind him. He slowly turned around to face his twin sister, Lucy. She was kind of like the motherly figure of the house since their mother only worried about jewels and fur.

"Uh, hi Lucy." Edmund half smiled. "Dont 'hi Lucy' me! Come on, bring Eve into the spare room, and we'll fix her up." Lucy stated, looking worried at her friend and brother.

"She's gonna be my private slave now Lucy, im gonna keep her safe." Edmund told her shortly. Lucy nodded, thinking that Eve really did need some protecting. Her uncle had a history of being violent, but her father was blinded by his love for his brother to realize it.

* * *

"Eve? Eve snap out of it, wake up... get out of the memory." A voice urged her back to the present. She was in a large room, sitting on a couch. Next to her was Edmund, trying to wake up his friend. He had seen this a few times before, and he was told that in order to wake her up you had to get her in a quiet room and talk her back to the present.

"Huh? What.. whats going on?" Eve murmured. She had one of Edmunds jackets on her, and he was holding a cup of her favorite tea for her.

'Well, i had better try to follow my dream.' I thought, as i took the cup and smiled. If this all goes well, i'll end up being an +Anima.


	5. Chapter 4

**Almost 6 hours ago, Eve had a flashback about how Edmund saved her. Almost 7 hours ago, she woke up from her dream into the future. Now, Edmund is about to ask Eve a very important question, one that will change everything. Forever.**

* * *

"Eve, could you put away those books?" Edmund asked, pointing to a pile of books he had used earlier to study for a test he had in a few days. The books went in his private bookcase that was changing constantly.

"Yes sir." Eve responded, walking over to the pile. I had just finished dusting the bookcase, so i knew exactly where the new books should go. All day, everything from the dream had come true so i was getting kinda nervous.

When i finished putting the books away, Edmund walked over. "Eve, i have a very important question to ask you. It will be the turning point in our lives, and i hope it will be for the better."

Edmund advanced, edging closer as he spoke his chosen words calmly. This was the moment i had been dreading, but it had to happen. I slowly backed away as he was slowly coming closer.

Soon i was against a small table that was decorated with pictures and bowls of candy, and small empty vases. The table was white with golden spirals going up the legs. There was a large mirror above it, and my head pressed against it gently.

Edmund reached over and grabbed my wrist, tightly in his own hand. "Will you marry me?" He questioned with a little bit of force, leaning in a little to my face. He had changed alot in the year i had known him.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a tall, tan girl with black hair ran in. She was wearing a yellow dress with a black sash going across the middle and was holding a basket of folded laundry.

"Oh...um, i am interrupting something?" She asked nervously, looking from me to Edmund.

"Yes, Jinny! What are you doing here?" Edmund huffed, getting annoyed and angry.

"Er, i have your laundry, and i was going to put it away. Like i do every day." Jinny responded, in a matter of fact attitude. Then she turned slightly to me, and looked me right in the face.

I made a face, the most urgent and pleading face i could. All slaves help each other out, and when a master is doing something they shouldn't, there's a signal that you had to do before the others helped. And i wasn't doing it at that moment.

"Well, you can come back later, i'm kinda in the middle of something!" Edmund stated, releasing my hands and gesturing towards me. Swiftly, i made the signal. Jinny looked at me alarmed, then turned toward Edmund.

"Why you little..." Jinny began, dropping her basket. "What are you...?" Edmund began, but was cut off when Jinny pounced on him, clawing at his face. Jinny hit and kicked and clawed furiously, and then her claws, ears, tail and fangs popped out and it got even worse.

But then, Edmund got his bearings and actually started to fight back. He managed to grab Jinny's arms, but she kicked him even more. "Eve? What are you still doing? Get out of here!?" Jinny screamed at me, then pounced back onto him.

* * *

I dashed out of their faster than a... well i guess not faster than a cheetah, because i could never beat Jinny in a race. But i ran faster than i ever had.

I was outside the city gates when i first heard the howls, and then everything happened in a whirl. It was like i was unconscious for the first part, but i woke up when...

I was surrounded by darkness, except a single figure, and it wasn't death. It strolled over, and looked into my eyes. I heard one voice that must of been what he was. _Griffin._

And then he walked right into me and i transformed. My feet grew long sharp talons, that were deadly yet graceful. My hands softened until it was like fur, and my nails sharped to a point, which i could retract at will. A long lions tail grew on the line bordering my but and my waste, perfect for grabbing things or whipping people. Lions ears grew on my head giving me wondrous hearing. And then eagle wings spouted on my back, large beautiful wings. On my upper arm, just below my should, a mark planted itself. Wings and lion claws, that's the best i can describe it.

When i came out of the darkness, i flew, shocking a tearful and angry Edmund. I never felt so free and happy, so i started doing tricks in the sky. I flipped, and i zoomed, and i twirled around through the sky. I was drunk with flying and i never wanted to get down.

"You... Your a... an +Anima?" Edmund finally managed to stutter out, anger, fear, relief, and surprise circulating his body. He had known this girl his whole life, and here she was, flying around.

* * *

"Kyle, i'm here. It all happened like you said!" Eve called out excitedly, landing in front of the barn. I ran into the barn to see it empty. Confused, i looked around the whole thing, and i still couldn't find anyone.

"Kyle? Where are you?" I called out, starting to get nervous. Suddenly, i heard a sound outside the barn. It was like hooves against cement.

_Clop Clop Clop_

"Sorry we're late, getting Jinny AND Gaston was not as easy as it looks." A voice complained from outside. Walking outside, i could see Jinny and Gaston were BOTH on Kyle's back.

'How can this be?' you ask? Well, my boyfriend, Kyle, is a horse +Anima. So from the waste down he's a horse... when he chooses to do so anyway. That was why he was in the stable, and that was why he travels alot. Who else is gonna take the masters places and protect them?

"Dude, i can carry Jinny now." Gaston grumbled from the back. Ok, now i say Gaston is an elephant +Anima, i think i may need to explain how. He can grow the tail, ears, legs, trunks, and can grow 2x the size he already is.

"Yes, you are gonna carry her now, cause im not gonna carry 3 people out of here when we are trying to make our get away!" Kyle stated, turning to face Gaston. "So.. you can get off now." Kyle continued moving his back legs up and down a little to try and boost Gaston off.

Gaston got down first, then helped Jinny down. Kyle converted back to only 2 legs, then they all turned to face me. "What?" I asked, confused on why all the attention suddenly fell on me.

"Well, show us your new gear!" Gaston cheered, acting like it was completely obvious. They all looked back at me, like they were going to decide my fate in the world, life or death.

"Oh, um... ok?" I stammered before popping open my wings, ears, tail, feet, and claws. They all just stared at me in dumbstruck awe. Then, like cannon fire, they all jumped around me, checking out my 'gear'.

"You can fly!" Gaston's lip quivered.

"Your tail is so beautiful, and your ears!" Jinny inspected me very thoroughly.

"You can fly!" Gaston exclaimed.

"Look at those razor sharp talons! And the claws, retractable, right?" Kyle guessed, clearly impressed with his girlfriend.

"You can fly!" Gaston practically screamed it now.

"WE KNOW!" We all screamed back, causing Gaston to shrink back.

"Good lord, i'm never gonna hear the end of it." Eve muttered, as Gaston started to join in the inspection.

"We had better go guys, the main part of the 'get away', is to get away!" Jinny exclaimed, standing at the door of the barn. They all turned to face her, then nodded. She was right, as usual.

So, they all grabbed their bags, which Kyle had put together that included all of their belongings, plus some of the stuff that belonged to the slave community. So they grabbed their bags, saddled up, and left. Eve on Kyle's back, and Gaston carrying Jinny.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry i havent been working on this in a while! Me and my fam have been very preoccupied, and i also havent been very into this story in a while. I guess i just hit a bump in the road, cause im back in business now!**

* * *

"Where are we?" Jinny asked.

We were on the road in the middle of a dark forest. It was starting to get dark and there was no sign of any town or city nearby. They were lost.

"No clue." Gaston responded, readjusting Jinny on his shoulder. He had grown 2x his size so the small girl was resting comfortably on him.

"We need to find a place to rest for the night soon." I commented, looking at the time of day. It really was starting to get dark, and they needed to find food and shelter before it got too dark and the beasts came out.

The land was plagued with foul beasts that had mutated thanks to the city dumping failed experiments in the wilderness.

"How about here?" Kyle asked, brushing branches away from a small glade. It had a stream with clean water, a cavern big enough for at least 2 other people, and lots of berrys and nuts.

"Perfect." Jinny proclaimed. She got down from Gaston's shoulder and started to inspect the cavern.

Gaston began collecting edible food for the night, then began to collect for the future. Just in case. I jumped off of Kyle's back and started to look for fire wood.

Kyle began collecting water in elk skins that he had swiped from the storage shack at our first home. A home that none of them ever wanted to remember. Ever.

It seemed we all knew what to do in this situation. None of us had to say anything to each other. We just did it.

When we had finished getting our camp ready, it was already dark. Kyle walked over to me, and surprisingly scooped me up into his arms, bridal style.

"Uh, Kyle? What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Why, celebrating of course! We are now free +Anima!" He proclaimed, yelling the fact that we are free as loud as he could. I guess he was really happy about it.

So he started to dance around with me in his arms. I never really knew how strong he was, but i guess running around all the time can buff a guy up.

I looked toward Jinny and Gaston to see that they were also dancing, but Jinny was on the ground instead of in Gaston's arms.

'We really are free, arnt we?' I thought to myself as Kyle's dance slowed into a slow dance. "Doesn't partnered dancing require partners?" I asked, looking up into Kyle's eyes.

He shrugged, putting me down so i could join in with the dance. We all danced to the light of the full moon and flickering fire light.

Kyle pulled me to his chest. "We are going to stay together forever." He whispered. I nodded, inhaling his scent as his fingers played with my hair delicately.

The birds and crickets were our music, playing a never ending symphony. It was our symphony, our symphony of freedom and peace.


End file.
